Kiss from a rose
by Wolfprincess529
Summary: Naruto visits a grave of a loved one, remembering the memories he shared with her... Who do you think? His girl, Sakura. Summary Sucks! I might add more chapters, only you decide!
1. Chapter 1: Rememberance

_**A/N This is another NaruSaku story, more love than another story im still writing. I hope you like it.**_

_**Btw, I was inspired to write this by the song Kiss from a rose- By Seal**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't the lyrics to Kiss from a rose- Seal, all his not mine!**_

I walked through the rose meadow that was located just outside the gates of Konoha, reminiscing in the memories…. With her. Her smile, laugh, eyes, flashed through my mind. I grabbed my head in pain and screamed in agony and sorrow.

I felt tears run down my face, however smiling as I stared at the rose bush.

"Sakura, you were always one to love roses, weren't you?"I spoke out loud as a gentle breeze passed

I remembered the first time we woke up next to each other in bed, smiling at each other. I remembered how one strand of hair used to cover her beautiful eyes, and how I used to brush it off her golden face. I remembered how she used to make my favorite ramen, and how we used to go for long walks in this very same meadow.

I sat next to her tombstone, brushing off the random dead leaves off. As I rubbed my fingertips on the engraved words, my smile start to fade. Coming here always brought me happiness, but also sadness.

"I miss you Sakura."I whispered.

I remembered how it snowed one winter, and it was her first time seeing snow. She grabbed my hand and ran out of the house, not caring how cold it was, and dropped both of us onto the white ground. I never saw her so happy before, which increased my love for her.

Then, as I was walking to the gate to meet her and greet her from her misson, about ten medical ninjas rushed an unconscious body on a bed towards the hospital. As I glanced at the person to see who it was, all I saw was pink hair.

"_Sakura? Sakura!" I shouted as I followed the medical nin._

_"She suffering from poison that is spreading through her body too quickly. I don't think she's going to make it, but we're going to try everything we can, Naruto."Another medical nin said to me as they rushed through the ICU.  
_

I fell on my knees as the doors shut in front of me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hinata give me a sympathetic smile before walking out._  
_

A few hours later, I walked into your hospital room and sat in the couch next to your bed, staring at your bruised face, your heartbeat slowing down each minute. I knew what was happening, but I didn't want to believe it. Not until, your heart beat stopped completely. The monitor had a flat line. My eyes filled with tears as I screamed your name.

As the medical nin advised me to leave the room, I planted one final kiss on your sweet lips, then left the room. My Sakura was gone…

A gentle breezed passed again as I got up from her grave, turned around, and began walking back, anxious for the next day to come so I could revisit her gave again, as I have done for the pass five years…

_**A/N Read and Review…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**A/N I've decided to add another chapter to this oneshot, since I felt it was incomplete. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2:**

As I continued to walk home, I started having flashbacks of when she was here. How we used to eat ramen together, how she and Ino always used to fight over the littlest of things, how she was Lady Tsunade's favorite student.

"Hey Naruto!" A voice called after me.

I turned around and saw Chouji with Ino, and Shikamaru with Temari. "Hey."

"Walking home from her again huh?"Ino asked sympathetically. I nodded, trying to hold back tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Hey, man. Cheer up. She wouldn't want to see you like this."Shikamaru patted my back.

"Usually, I would be happy to see you less energetic, but its actually killing me."Temari smirked, trying to cheer me up with her usual ways.

I stayed silent, but I felt a small smile creep against the corners of my mouth. I hung my head down, and sstarted chuckling.

"Naruto?"Chouji asked.

"You guys are right. She wouldn't like to see me like this...believe it..."I whispered, more so to myself than out loud.

"Hey, wanna get some ramen with us? We're supposed to be meeting up with the rest of the gang."Shikamaru asked.

"Sure."

We continued walking towards Ichiraku Ramen. I looked up at a cherryblossom tree and my smile grew wider. Maybe this was a sign from her?

_"Cheer up before I pound you!"_

I turned around, actually surprised I heard someone's voice that sounded just her. Convinced I was losing my mind, I started hysterically laughing, catching Temari's attention quickly.

"What the hell are laughing so much for?!"She asked annoyed.

"Nevermind, let's hurry up! Ramen doesn't like to wait!"I grabbed Ino's and her hand and ran faster.

"Wait up Naruto!"Chouji started running after them.

Shikamaru yawned, then smirked. "Finnaly, he's his old self again. Wait for me!"And he started running, well, speed walking, after his friends.

**A/N Read and review if you think I should continue this story**


End file.
